


Напарники

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: До событий игры. Легки пре-слэш, намеком. Просто маленькая зарисовочка о тяжелых полицейских буднях.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos & Joseph Oda
Kudos: 4





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

> Итак... Автор знает о полицейских буднях исключительно по сериалам, типа "Детектив Магнум" и "Касл" (а также много-много других), так что возможны (даже почти обязательны) огрехи логики именно в этой части повествования.  
> В остальном - никаких предупреждений, все мило и буднично.

Перед ним на столе появился картонный стаканчик с кофе, а на плечо опустилась твердая рука.  
\- Себ, тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты уже третьи сутки сидишь над этой папкой...  
Себастьян поднял глаза и встретил встревоженный взгляд Джозефа. Напарник, по-видимому, действительно беспокоился за него. Во взгляде за стеклами очков промелькнуло что-то неясное, и Джозеф руку убрал.  
\- Но Майра...  
Он покачал головой, заставляя Себастьяна замолчать.  
\- Если с ней что-то случилось, - Джо сглотнул, - прости, то мы ей уже ничем не поможем, а если нет, то двадцать минут ничего не решат. Отдохни немного, ничего не случится.  
Себастьян вздохнул и взял в руки еще горячий стаканчик. Кофе был черным и обжигающим, почти не сладким, как ему и нравилось. Напарники успели изучить друг друга за то время, что работали вместе. Себастьян с благодарностью улыбнулся Джозефу, а тот улыбнулся в ответ и сел напротив, подвинув к себе папку с документами, которые собрала Майра Кастелланос.  
Когда у Себа пропала жена, он был сам не свой. Хоть все вокруг и говорили, что она просто сбежала, он не мог поверить в это. Начал рыть, поднимая все ее последние дела, но ничего так и не нашел. На него даже завели дело в ОВР, но его это не остановило.  
Джозеф вздохнул, отмечая забавное несоответствие. Он чаще всего называл Себастьяна по сокращенному имени, а тот его по полному, заставляя мурашки пробегаться по позвоночнику. Джо с усилием вернулся к ровным черным строчкам дела. Нельзя вот так быть, как девчонка, влюбленным в своего напарника. Который, к тому же, женат.  
Их тихое уютное молчание прервал капитан, ворвавшийся к ним в кабинет.  
\- Кастелланос, Ода, там Нельсон запрашивает подкрепление, перестрелка. Я отправляю всех туда.  
Себастьян отставил полупустой стаканчик, собираясь возразить, но капитан отмел все, что он мог бы сказать одним движением руки.  
\- Свою беглую жену будешь искать в свободное от работы время, а сейчас собирайтесь! У вас пять минут.  
И вышел, хлопнув дверью. Себастьян досадливо взъерошил волосы и встал.  
\- Отдохнул, называется. Пошли, Джозеф. Чтоб этому Нельсону провалиться с его перестрелкой.  
Джо снова вздохнул, но тоже встал и схватил из шкафа бронежилет. Заметил, что Себастьян не берет свой.  
\- Себ, возьми жилет. Там, знаешь ли, пули летают.  
Себастьян в ответ только поморщился.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я этого не люблю. Да и я уверен, что Нельсон преувеличивает, как всегда.  
И они оба вышли из кабинета.  
Оказалось, Нельсон не преувеличивал. Преступники засели в заброшенном доме на углу 5-ой авеню и Гарден стрит, и их там было не меньше десятка, да и оружия прилично. Весь участок был поднят как по тревоге, банда подозревалась в хранении особо крупной партии наркотиков, хоть вышли на них и через убийство. Дом оказался неудобным, с длинными и пустыми коридорами, закрытыми дверями. Группа штурма еще не подъехала, и Джозеф не удивился бы, если б узнал, что они застряли в пробке. Поэтому своя собственная штурмовая группа была наспех собрана из тех, кто был уже на месте. Конечно, их с Себастьяном тоже туда включили. И, конечно, через пару минут начался форменный ад, нескольких ребят несерьезно подстрелили, а они с Себом укрылись в одной из пустующих квартир, дверь которой он выбил плечом.  
\- Вот, а ты говорил, что ничего серьезного.  
Себастьян только усмехнулся, перезаряжая пистолет.  
\- Бывает, и я ошибаюсь. Готов?  
Джозеф кивнул, и они бросились прочь из укрытия. Кусочек отколовшегося от стены бетона больно чиркнул его по щеке. Он услышал, как за его спиной охнул Себастьян и крикнул, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Себ?  
\- Я в порядке, давай вперед.  
Они ворвались в квартиру, в которой засели преступники. Их ребята действовали слаженно, как одна команда. Все же, у них был хороший участок, кто бы что ни говорил. Им удалось продержаться до прихода штурмовиков, которые взяли дальнейшее на себя. Пара бандитов оказались убитыми, но главари остались живы, а партия наркоты была найдена в той же квартире. Дальнейшее было на совести ОБН.  
Когда ребята в синей форме и касках дружно просочились в дверь, Джозеф обернулся к Себастьяну, сияя радостной улыбкой, как и после каждого удачно законченного дела. Но улыбка быстро стекла с его лица, когда он увидел, что Себ бледный как полотно и держится за плечо, из которого сочится кровь. Себастьян слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ и медленно стек по стенке вниз. Джозеф кинулся к нему, подхватывая его одной рукой и сдергивая рацию с пояса второй.  
\- Офицер ранен! Медиков сюда, срочно!  
Ему что-то ответили, но он не слушал, отшвырнув рацию и прижимая руку к ране на плече Себастьяна, пытаясь остановить кровь.  
\- Себ, ну как же так..? - его голос звучал растерянно.  
Себастьян криво усмехнулся и резко вздохнул.  
\- Прости, стоило тебя послушать. Этот ублюдок меня все же достал, но и я достал его тоже.  
Себастьян устало закрыл глаза и потерял сознание. Джо резко выдохнул, прижимая его к себе. Ужас, противоестественный и глупый затопил его. Рана, конечно, пустяковая. Но столько крови... Детективов ранят не так уж часто, и он к этому не привык.  
Когда медики прибыли, руки у него были, казалось, по локоть в крови Себастьяна. Джозеф с трудом смог отдать его в руки врачей. Нельсон, тот самый Нельсон из-за которого все и произошло, еле уговорил его съездить домой и переодеться, а не ехать в больницу в окровавленной одежде. Джозеф что-то резко ответил ему, но совету последовал. Двигался как во сне, пока не обнаружил себя на стуле в палате Себастьяна, у его кровати и в чистой одежде, что примечательно. Но на руках все равно остался запах его крови, помыться-то Джо не успел.  
Когда Себастьян пришел в себя, первое, что он увидел, был Джозеф, сидящий рядом с его кроватью. Он заснул, держа его за руку. Себастьян аккуратно вынул руку из его ладони, стараясь не разбудить, и нажал на кнопку вызова сестры. Во рту было сухо от кровопотери. Он аккуратно прикоснулся к плечу, чувствуя повязки под больничной рубашкой, и дал себе зарок впредь чаще слушаться своего напарника.


End file.
